


A Darkness Within

by HeyyyThereGuys



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Being too lazy to get chakra control and just shoving you chakra into things to make it manageable, F/M, Has a history of killing senseis, Hatake Kakashi is so Done, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama is a Little Shit, Lying is evil and will get you murdered, Murderous OC, Murderous Sakura, Naruto's Sister, OC, OC POV, OC is selfish but not in the way you think, Orochimaru is not as evil but just as weird, POV First Person, Sakura doesn't play around, Sakura is more responsible than Kakashi, Sometimes Sakura's POV, Strong Haruno Sakura, Tainting Naruto, Taking your brother's death wish to the extreme, Teaches Sakura, There is a plan for everything, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Way too many coincidences, What defines a chakra nature, Who the heck is Chitose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyyyThereGuys/pseuds/HeyyyThereGuys
Summary: Because your shadows leave you when you are in darkness, and Kurisana has too many of them.They try to protect her from her shadows.But they don't understand.They broke a promise.Not that it matters when they are dead.~~~Where a promise to a lost brother motivates a kunoichi to kill.(Naruto Sister) (Sasuke x OC)
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. The First.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~Summary~~  
> Naruto was born, but has a sister.  
> The twins were almost killed by the Kyubii, but were saved.  
> Naruto's sister was removed to a place very far away.  
> The 3rd Hokage has no clue where she is and eventually gives up the search.

~~(3rd Person POV)~~

Two infants laid on a cold stone curled up as the Kyuubi growled menacingly at them. The nine-tailed fox swung down his claws at the children, refusing to be sealed into another bratty child.

However, before his claws could slice the infants, his former jinchuriki and her husband got in front of his claw, taking the blow themselves. 

The fox looked down in surprise before growling. 

'Why would they do that?'

He didn't understand- why were all of these pests so complicated!

He sneered and played with the thought of tearing his claw out of their bodies, but soon found himself lost in thought as he revisited his old memories.

'Tomaka Morimi...'

'Hagoromo Otsutsuki...' 

The only ones to treat him like family.

The fox sighed softly before snapping out of it as he heard a weak "thank you..." from his previous container directed at him.

'No!' 

He had allowed himself to become distracted- and now that damned hokage would seal him again!

He let out a roar of pain and anger as he felt his very being separated in two.

Half of him was sealed into the male infant, and he was soon to be sealed in the female.

Minato formed a few more seals and looked up at him- determined eyes staring at him as he completed the jutsu.

I felt this sickening and twisting feeling in my gut as I descended upon the girl.

Time seemed to freeze.

Something was very wrong.

'Is she the next trigger?'

I had no idea what the word "trigger" was referring to, but it felt right.

This strange feeling brought on another realization.

'She wouldn't be able to handle my yin chakra!'

'It'll unbalance her yin-yang cycle- it may take years, or even decades to return!'

He began to panic as he felt the familiar sealing process begin.

"-bad either." A voice echoed through Kurama's mind, increasing in volume, "I don't want to do this shit again." 

Kurama heard a soft voice reply, though it was fading, and fast.

Kurama blinked and opened his jaws to call out- but he was engulfed in a comforting grey... slowly getting darker until...

\-----------------

The 3rd hokage rushed in after the barrier collapsed, but it was too late. 

He looked at the children and began to make his way over to them when a dark chakra surrounded the red-haired female.

ANBU rushed to the hokage's side and before he could call them off, she suddenly disappeared. 

For years the 3rd hokage searched for Kurisana Uzumaki but found nothing. After six years he labeled her as killed in action and the search parties stopped.


	2. The Female Uzumaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Kurisana Uzumaki, currently training with Itachi Uchiha. 
> 
> She wakes up to Itachi sending her off to Konaha.  
> Itachi lied about the reason he made her leave.  
> Kurisana runs into a person Kurama wants her to kill. She complies, and it is revealed that her main element is lightning, though she knows a fire jutsu and at least one water jutsu.

Kurisana POV

I jumped from tree to tree dodging the shuriken and kunai thrown my way. A windmill shuriken came from my right.

Surprised, I quickly jumped up to a higher branch to dodge the deadly weapon. I focused my hearing and just in time I noticed a light, high pitched, whistling sound above me.

Quickly looking up, my eyes widened as I saw the senbon needles aimed my way. Noticing I wouldn't be able to escape this time I pulled out my last weapon, a kunai and blocked all the needles.

I saw a glint in the light and focusing on it I recognized it as a kunai. On reflex I threw my kunai at it, deflecting the kunai away from by body. I cursed under my breath when I realized I threw away my last weapon.

Suddenly I felt a presence behind me. Before I could turn around they grabbed both of my arms and pushed their knee against by back, destroying any chances of escape.

_Well... shit._

"You lost." Stated an emotionless voice, causing me to sigh.

"Well- not my fault you are one of the strongest shinobi in the elemental nations." I informed, feeling Kurama apply pressure on my head.

"Hn. Not my fault you are not strong enough." Itachi-san smirked, knowing his reply would piss Kurama off.

Kurama practically screamed in anger and forced some of his chakra into me. **"SHUT THIS UCHIHA ASSHOLE UP!!! THE FUCK! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?!!"** Kurama roared, extremely angry.

The fiery red chakra engulfed me, fueling my rage and adding a twinge of bloodlust, but I pushed the dark thoughts away and focused on my goal.

I focused a large percentage of the chakra to my hands and releasing it in bursts. The Uchiha let go of me, surprised, as he examined a chakra burn on his hand. I spun around- fast enough to see Itachi-san form a hand-sign, but not fast enough to know what it was.

I dealt him a harsh kick to the stomach. His eyes widened and he coughed, flying through two trees and sliding down to the base of the third one. Itachi stood up and blinked at me, looking slightly impressed that I managed to take some of his shuriken away, before disappearing in a poof of smoke, revealing that he was a clone.

After a few moments, kunais came from every direction causing my body to tense. I used the three shuriken I grabbed to knock five kunai away before jumping above the rest. A chakra string lashed out and redirected five kunai. I caught one before using it to deflect three others.

_One left._

Catching it in between by middle finger and pointer finger I slowly let it fall before twisting my hand around and catching it by the handle.

Itachi-San jumped down from a tree. "Very good Kurisana." he praised, "However, let's go inside, it's getting dark."

Looking around, I noticed the moon rising, soft light shining onto the training field. I nodded tossing the kunai away as Kurama reluctantly withdrew his chakra. As the fox's chakra pulled away I felt my consciousness get farther and farther away.

I staggered before slowly falling backwards towards the ground.

\--(Time Skip)--

Kurisana's POV

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. I looked over to see a certain Uchiha.

"Itachi-San?" I asked groggily.

"Remember how I told you you would have to leave. You have to leave now." He said, getting straight to the point.

I blinked, looking at the Uchiha before sitting up. "Why so soon?" I asked, looking up at him as I began to sit up.

He looked at me with a small frown. "You know why, Kurisana-san. Leader-sama wants you gone."

I stood there, not sure what to do with myself, just waiting for Itachi-san to send me off.

"I'm sending you to the Leaf Village. You will be safe there. Not to mention, that twin brother I mentioned lives there." He added, making my shoulders tense for a moment.

_I have to see my twin?_

**"I get some of my other half's memories. He seems like an annoying brat."** Kurama groaned.

_"Oh. I shouldn't go, I'll only..."_

**"You'll be fine." **Kurama said, his scratchy voice echoing in my mind.****

I decided not to reply. He groaned and disappeared into the depths of my mind. I looked at my hand...

I looked at Itachi and slowly walked up before wrapping my arms around him. Itachi stared at me before sliding his arms down to hug me back.

I pulled away.

Two hours later I was leaving the hideout with a backpack filled with summoning scrolls containing everything I owned. Snow fell lightly around me. I was in the Land of Snow and would travel through the Lightning Country to get to the Hidden Leaf.

A crow with the sharingan circled around me before flying away into the distance. I smiled before deciding I disliked the feeling of tightness on my face and letting it fall away.

****~~(Itachi's POV)~~** **

I watched as Kurisana left towards the Land of Lightning, where she would travel on the main path to Konaha.

_She wasn't ready for this. I wasn't ready to teach her. I definitely wasn't a good choice of a sensei._

She should have gotten someone who could make her smile as widely as her memories says she did.

I am sure Kisame did her some good, but she doesn't see him enough. I tried to tell her that boxing up her emotions and hiding them wouldn't do her any good, but I'm sure my hypocritical words didn't convince her.

It wasn't like she didn't try.

Kurisana just struggled with expressing her emotions because there wasn't anything to express.

All of her emotions were based off of people.

The innocent and emotional one.

The thoughtful and intelligent one.

The outgoing and impulsive one.

The rude and calculating one.

Kurisana was long gone, but my body still stood there, my mind threading through all the memories we shared.

My mind eventually ended on my reason for making her leave. I clenched my fists as I let out a slow exhale of air through my nose.

_I really hated lying._

~~(Time Skip)~~

Kurisana's POV

I was now traveling through the Lightning Country. I was hoping to get into the Land of Fire before sunset.

Suddenly a man appeared in front of me with a sword swung over his shoulders. I scanned his features carefully.

_He is in Kisame's Bingo Book as an A-Ranked missing-nin._

He wasn't really deserving of the title, he should be more around a low C-Rank, able to use a sword and the basic Academy techniques. What got him his title was killing the Land of Lightning's Feudal Lord's GrandNiece.

"Heyaaaa- where's the nearest red light district. I *hiccup* think I'm lost." The man slurred, drunk, causing me to blink. It was silent for a second before Kurama's voice entered my head.

"You should kill him- you know... blow off some steam." Kurama suggested.

_Maybe I will._

I slowly dropped my backpack before snatching up shuriken and chucking them at my opponent. He narrowly dodged them but before he could gather his bearings, I was above him performing the only fire jutsu I knew. "

Fire Style: Great Fireball no Jutsu!" I yelled out, making a fireball come out of my mouth. He jumped back but his arm got caught in the fire.

He yelled out in pain, causing me to smirk at the raw emotion spread through his face.

By all means, it should have been stronger, but fire is not my element, so it takes more time to get it to an acceptable level.

My shadow clone was behind him ready for the next stage.

"Water Style: Wild Water Wave." She murmured, a shocking amount of bloodlust pouring off of her.

A small wave rushed past my clone, making him stumble to the ground.

_I will have to work on jutsu outside of my Lightning nature._

However, before he could get back up, I was already in front of him.

Performing a few hand-signs, I did the final jutsu, "Lightning Style: Lightning Beam no Jutsu."

His eyes widened before screaming rather girlishly as he was shocked by my jutsu.

Performing the tiger seal I did a small fire jutsu burning my insignia into their hand. A elegant cursive version of the word 'Shinobi' appeared on his wrist.

_Let's see where this corpse goes._

"I'll leave now, m'lady." My clone replied elegantly, giving off visible killing intent before disappearing. I could sense an Anbu patrol coming my way so I quickly picked up my backpack before running towards my final destination, Konaha.


	3. Konaha

_**Kurisana's POV** _

The crisp air filled my lungs as I arrived at the gates of Konaha. I looked over to the guard's post and sweat-dropped as I saw them sleeping.

I cleared my throat, waking them up. "Oh! Sorry! Welcome! Err- Why are you here?" The man with bandages exclaimed, embarrassed. 

"I'm here to see the Hokage." I stated, smirking at his embarrassment.

The one with the bangs looked at me suspiciously before shrugging it off and taking a folded slip of paper from me. 

_Hopefully they don't notice it's blank._

"Go towards that big building with the..." before the man could finish I was already heading at a walking pace towards the Hokage tower.

"Hey!" He called out, standing up, but the other one yanked him down, murmuring about ANBU.

I picked up the pace, hopping at a respectable speed from rooftop to rooftop. I landed in front of the building, where I swore I heard an angry yell.

"I TOLD YOU SHE WAS SUSPICIOUS!"

"YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!!! HOW WAS I TO KNOW! YOU SHOULD HAVE CHECKED THE PAPER!"

The voices were getting gradually louder and I pushed open the doors, wanting to get to the Hokage's office before the guards did.

 **"The stairs on on your right. You'll see it when you get to the right floor."** Kurama interrupted, continuing to lead me through the hallways.

"W-wait!" The reception lady called out as I walked passed her desk. She sighed and sat down huffing about 'kids and disrespect'.

I swung open the heavy doors when Kurama told me to stop. Except they weren't heavy. 

The doors swung open and I felt Kurama tense.

 **"Idiot. If there were any newbie ANBU they would have murdered you!"** Kurama growled, pounding on my head.

Staring at the small dent I had made in the wall I sighed. 

"Sorry. The doors looked heavy so I may have made a small dent in your wall Hokage-sama." I apologized, looking up at him.

The old man smiled warmly before speaking, "It's fine child, please sit down." I flinched slightly.

I took a slightly deeper breath before nodding to nobody in particular and sitting in the chair in front of him.

"I... have not seen you around." The man questioned kindly. 

I blinked at him before responding. "I'm Kurisana Uzumaki."

The old man's eyes visibly widened disbelief. "K-Kurisana?" The old man asked in shock.

I tilted my head sideways, showing interest. "Oh- surprised? Yes- I was told the name my parents intended to gift me with."

The man blinked and regained his composure before nodding. "By whom, if I may ask."

"The Yin Kyuubi." I answered honestly. 

He frowned, blinking, before shaking his head, "I'm afraid that doesn't make any sense."

"Minato, my father, sealed half into my brother and the other half into me." I explained, receiving skepticism as I felt his chakra examine mine.

 **"Kurisana..."** Kurama growled, and I nodded.

I paused, closing my eyes for a second before opening them calmly and shoving the Hokage's chakra back to him. I also cracked open the tight seal that bound Kurama, making my eyes flicker orange and the fox's chakra to dampen the room.

The hokage's eyes narrowed and I quickly stopped, allowing the chakra to dissipate.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!!!" Two voices chorused as they ran into the room.

Their eyes fell onto me and the one with the bangs fell into a fighting stance while the other pointed at me accusingly.

"YOU-" He began before being cut off by a subtle flick of the hokage's chakra.

"What is the problem, Kotetsu-san." The hokage asked, a twitch of his fingers causing ANBU to appear behind him.

"Hokage-sama," The man with bangs began before Kotetsu cut him off.

"THIS TWAT GAVE US A BLANK PAPER FOR HER PAPERS!" Kotetsu yelled, making my nose twitch in irritation at the loud noise.

"Apologizes, Hokage-sama," I cut in, making eyes turn to me, "but I needed to speak with you and I didn't need any unimportant interruptions."

The room fell silent for a moment before the Hokage nodded and all the ANBU except Hummingbird disappeared.

"Gah-" Kotetsu groaned, "the twat is right, Izumo! We are just some unimportant errand boys! The ETERNAL Chunin!"

Izumo's eyes narrowed. "We are the one of the first lines of defense for the village. You should be honored."

Kotetsu waved him off before turning to me, where the Hokage had been staring at me for a while.

"Excuse us, Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san."

Kotetsu gave another groan and left while Izumo bowed and followed his partner.

The Hokage glanced at Hummingbird and the ANBU nodded, appearing in front of me, making me take a step back before she drew a senbon and sliced it across my hand, getting a vial and collecting some of it.

I opened my mouth as I tried to pull away but a rumbling in my head made me shut it.

 **"She's probably collecting it for a test. Calm yourself."** Kurama explained, tapping his claws on the grey rock he was lounged across.

I looked at the ANBU who was staring back at me with feminine eyes as the vial became half-full.

I examined her closer, noticing her yellow eyes and magenta hair.

"Kurisana Uzumaki." I introduced.

"I was here child. I heard you the first time." She explained softly, her voice floating through the air as I felt my muscles automatically relax.

"Form a fist." She murmured, looking at me.

_Pity?_

**"No... You remind her of someone she pities."** Kurama stated, his experience with human emotion coming in handy.

Hummingbird passed her hand over mine, healing it easily before stepping back and swirling the vial.

"I'll be going. Lemur will take over." The woman called to the Hokage as her body dispersed into magenta lotus petals.

The Hokage blinked at me.

"They will run a blood test to see if your claim is valid. In the meantime, I will speak with the both councils as well as my advisors." He stated, looking over me with a judgmental look.

After another couple minutes he slowly got up. 

"Kurisana, you will start the Academy in three days. At that point they will have two months left of class before graduation testing." The old man ordered, making me frown but nod.

He looked to the corner of the room, bobbing his head as he walked forward, placing his pipe back into his mouth and puffing out some smoke.

He walked up to me, looking down at my head before humming and putting a strong hand on my shoulder. "Let's go to the Torture and Interrogation Center. I am sure we all have questions."

 **"I'll block your memories, you won't even know the truth."** Kurama rumbled.

_"Right. Just be sure to give them back."_

Looking up at the Hokage, I blinked, feeling suspicious before taking a slightly deeper breath than usual and walking with a purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm further than this on Wattpad @HeyyyThereGuys.  
> There, my book is called "Darkness and Shadows."


	4. Uzumaki Naruto.

**Kurisana's POV**

**\--(One Day Later)--**

I was training, going through katas that were common in the Land of Lightning.

Someone appeared behind me and I sent one of my jabs at them, but they blocked it, moving even faster than I did.

"Hummingbird." I recognized, pulling my hand away when she released it.

"Kurisana Uzumaki. Hokage-Sama would like to see you." She informed, and I nodded. I turned and sprinted towards the Hokage's office.

I looked back to see that Hummingbird was moving at a slower pace. I slowed down slightly, knowing my speed could be too much sometimes.

I blinked and in that time Hummingbird had appeared in front of me.

"I am the fastest Konaha nin currently alive and the fastest in Konaha history without using any chakra or jutsu. Don't slow down for me- it insults me." She said in a stern voice. I blinked again and she was gone, out of view already.

I sprinted to the Hokage's office where Hummingbird was waiting for me.

"Quickly now. I loathe being late." the ANBU ordered, knocking on the hokage's office.

She walked in and took a knee before turning around and moving too fast to see- though I felt my hair move a split second later.

"You asked for me?" I asked, looking at the portraits of the previous Hokages.

"Why did you come here?" The hokage asked, tapping his fingers on his desk. My lips twitched upwards.

"Ah- Can I presume the test came back positive?"

"It did." The man murmured, sending a small glare at me, "Now answer my question."

"I... came here for my brother." I answered honestly.

Silence filled the room.

"You will be staying with Kakashi Hatake for at least three weeks. I am sure you know who he is." Hiruzen strongly stated.

"You summoned me Hokage-sama?" A man asked, appearing suddenly. My heart jumped for a moment and my hand moved to my kunai pouch.

"Yes," He said nodding at me, "this is the child I mentioned before."

The man, which I recognized as Kakashi Hatake from the bingo book, turned and stared at me, observing me.

"I am Kurisana Uzumaki. You are Kakashi Hatake." I introduced making him raise his eyebrow.

"I will assume he knows about my situation?" I asked politely, making both men nod.

"I'll watch her, Hokage-sama." He said, nodding at the Hokage.

He grabbed my arm tightly and we flash-stepped to outside an apartment. I blinked, impressed at his efficiency.

"The guest bedroom was being used as a storage room. There is a smaller futon in there and I left the desk and chair in there. Don't open the closet with the seal- I stuffed everything inside." He told me, making Kurama snort in amusement.

"Introduce yourself." I said, and he frowned.

"Kakashi Hatake. I like some things and dislike others. Hobbies... Probably reading. I don't really have a dream besides serving my village. What about you?"

"I'm Kurisana Uzumaki. I like all foods, but appear to enjoy dangos a lot. My favorite color is red, and I like white teas. I didn't really have time for anything but training, but an old hobby of mine is cooking. My dream is to always keep my promises."

Kakashi-san nodded before standing up. "Well better get to bed. It's getting late. Don't try and escape, there are traps and I'd hate for you to get blood on my walls."

Before I could ask him where the guest bedroom was, he disappeared.

**\--(The next morning)--**

I moved towards the door with purpose.

_Naruto Uzumaki._

**"He's a naive, idealistic, and annoying brat but you can help him with that, can't you?"**

_"Right."_

I knocked on the door. I was told to be at one of the empty offices on the 2nd floor of the T&I Department. The door flung open and a yellow-haired kid in extremely bright orange stood in front of me.

He stared at me, as if expecting me to make the first move. I awkwardly cocked my head, blinking slowly.

"Kurisana Uzumaki. It's a pleasure to make your-" My brother launched towards me, wrapping me into a hug a burrowing his head into my shoulder.

I froze, unsure what to do. I slowly wrapped my arms around the shaking boy.

"Kurisana? You okay?" Kurama informed, making me close my eyes.

I decided to not reply.

**\--(2 days later)--**

I arrived outside the classroom door and based on the commotion going on inside, something was going down.

I opened the door to see my soon-to-be sensei, Iruka, pointing and yelling at my snoring brother to "wake up and pay attention."

I cleared my throat and Iruka stopped and looked over at me before smiling.

_I hate learning. I probably already know most of the stuff he will teach._

I glanced back at the door, but decided against leaving.

"I am the new student. Today is my first day." I muttered, my lips drawing into a thin line as I spoke.

"Right. Kurisana Uzumaki, was it? The Hokage informed me about your arrival. Welcome to our class, please tell the class about yourself." He insisted.

I nodded before turning towards the class, shoving one of my hands into my pocket. "I'm Kurisana Uzumaki. I'm here to be a Konaha shinobi."

Iruka looked slightly disappointed in my introduction, but he pushed it aside.

"Any questions?" he asked the class. There was a long silence before the first hand went up, with more following after.

I blinked before turning and nodding towards a boy eating a bag of chips.

**"An Akimichi. You should steal those chips. They are expensive; you'll like them."**

"Where are you from?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled from the chips in his mouth.

I was annoyed by his crude behavior, but I tried to ignore it.

"The Land of Snow." I replied before pointing at the Inuzuka I noticed earlier.

"Are you related to Naruto?" He questioned, skeptical.

I nodded before answering, "Yes. He's my older twin brother." Everyone was put into a state of shock.

A male voice came from the back of the class, "HAH- Nee-san! You're here! I thought you weren't coming 'till tomorrow, databayo!" Looking up, I saw my brother.

**"Told you he would forget! You owe me something!"** Kurama chimed, bored.

_"I was not told you were making it into a bet. You can't do that."_ I replied to Kurama.

"Yes, Naruto Uzumaki is my brother. We found out two days ago." I addressed the class, beginning to feel bored at the prospect of having to answer ALL of their questions.

I pointed at a boy with light-orange hair.

He smiled at me, "You must be pretty good if they let you in this late. Nachi, Komoka, Suzama, Shoko, and I- plus a few others- always spar in the sparring yard after class. Saimei is coming today, so you won't be the only girl. Do you wanna come?"

A kid with glasses frowned and leaned over, aggressively whispering in the kid's ear. I caught something about 'Naruto' 'that kid's sister' and 'weird'. The orange-haired kid looked up, flustered.

"Ah- um... sorry. We actually have all the battles plotted out so adding you will make it uneven. Sorry!"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I met the gaze of another classmate. His eyes, cold and calculating, met mine and I felt my respect for this particular classmate of mine shoot up.

_Sasuke Uchiha. The last loyal Uchiha. I should get him on my side._ _A extremely valuable asset._

**"That he is..."** Kurama trailed off, like he always did when speaking about Uchihas.

I exhaled and jumped over the table as Iruka began instructing. I looked at my desk mates, a Hyuuga to my right and a Nara to my left. The Akimichi from before was next to the Nara.

This was going to be a long day...

**\--(Time Skip)--**

"Remember the exam is in less than two months so be sure to train!" Iruka sensei reminded us as we walked out the door. The yard was filled with chatter and I took the time to examine everyone.

**"Don't let them see you preform a jump."**

_"Right."_

'Jumping' was one of the few abilities that I learned without a tutor. It was somewhat similar to the hirashin, except it uses chakra- rather than intention- as a link.

Kurama helped me formulate it after Sasori's fuinjutsu lessons and it still took more than two years to get it where it was now. However, even after all that work, it was still a mockery of the Hirashin.

Until I figured out how Tobirama Senju and Minato managed to use intent as a link, I was stuck with drawbacks. It had a obnoxiously long cool down, I had to mark it with chakra, my marks were easy to sense and remove, and since it was my chakra, I couldn't transport other people (at least not anywhere far).

I tried too look confident as I leaned against a tree.

_I don't want the Hokage to get suspicious._

**"Didn't want him to be suspicious? You can pretty much define what they consider suspicion. Hiruzen has Anbu following you."** Kurama hissed, rolling his eyes.

I scoffed in return, discretely glancing to one of the trees to my right.

I glanced at Naruto, who was exiting the Academy. I gestured for him to follow me before setting a fast pace to Training Area 3. Naruto chased after me as I weaved through trees. I came to a stop and Naruto bumped into my back.

"HEY!!! YOU WENT TOO FAST! W-WHERE ARE WE????" Naruto yelled in my ear.

Glaring I bonked him over the head and held my ear. He roughly fell to the ground, rubbing his head as I pivoted around on my foot and walked up to the post. "At Training Grounds 3. We are training every day after school until graduation."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is a reposting of my story on Wattpad.  
> After every chapter, there will be a summary at the bottom- like the one below.


End file.
